Game Over
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: A short drabble-like thing centering around Gamzee. Lots of death and blood, guys, which is why it's rated M. :


**Holy shit guys. This is my first time writing anything **_**not**_** Prince of Tennis in a very long time, and my first time writing Homestuck all together.**

**Why did my first peace have to be so twisted and demented? o.o**

**Anyway. :/ I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything~. Everything belongs to Hussie~.**

Karkat would say that he hated that motherfucker. That he was an idiot, spewing shit about miracles that didn't fucking exist. He'd say he hated him like he hated everything and everyone else. But the fact of the matter was, he was his best friend, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Aradia would say that he was her friend, yes, and he was very easy to talk to, and even when she was a robot, or when she was dead, or when she was alive, he didn't treat her any differently. She was the same to him.

Tavros would say they were close, very close, and he always felt relaxed when talking to him. He would stay with Tavros when he was feeling a little bit lonely, and he always made him feel like he was worth something. And for Tavros, that was more important than anything.

Sollux, at first, thought he was weird, but that was okay. Sollux was okay with a lot of things. And so was he. They were both okay with a lot of things, and his laid back attitude was what made Sollux decide to like him.

Nepeda liked him, just like she liked everyone else. He was fun to talk to, and she thought that his views on everything were amazing and funny, and they'd always share jokes and laugh.

Kanaya thought he was interesting, something she could study and take notes on. His views of everything were different and strange, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by them.

Terezi thought he was something special and unique like she was. Interesting, and fun, and he never turned his back on anyone. He was open, and he was easy to talk to, and he understood everything better than anyone, in her opinion.

Vriska hated him, like she hated everyone else. She thought the way he talked and typed was annoying, and he wasn't worth her precious time. He was an idiot, and idiot that was wasting his high status on useless things. But she thought that not-caring attitude was interesting, to say the least.

Equius respected him, if only because he was higher on the hemospectrum. He was a high blood, an indigo blood, and deserved to be treated with respect, even if Equius did find him a little bit... off, sometimes.

Eridan liked him better than he liked everyone else lower than him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill him when he finally decided to kill off all those land-dwellers. Well, maybe he would spare him. He was an okay Troll, he supposed, and he was _nearly_ a sea-dweller.

Feferi liked him, because she liked everybody. He was easy to talk to, easy to get along with, and when she was with him, she felt like she didn't have to worry. He took all the pressures she had off of her, and she was able to relax, even if it was just for a minute.

But now their blood is splattered on the wall. Pretty shades of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple smeared everywhere to create rainbows. There were words written on the wall, sometimes just random series of _HONK honk honk HONK HONK HONK honk honk HONK honk_ and other times actual words and sentences.

_BEST MOTHERFUCKING FRIENDS. _

_miracles don't exist. _

_LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE MOTHERFUCKER. _

_welcome to the dark carnival, brother._

_kneel, motherfucker. I SAID FUCKING KNEEL, MOTHERFUCKER_.

_you're next, brother._

The blood covered his hands and his clothes. It was under his nails and in his hair. He could taste it in his mouth and he could _smell it_, oh god. It was on his weapons and it coated his horns. Those scratches would scar over and be on his face forever. A constant reminder of what he did.

And when there was no one else left for him to kill...

Gamzee Makara killed himself.

_Bam!_

Game over.


End file.
